theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
June 8, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the official chat of Team Downsize. Join us, we have cookies. 5:37 Flower1470 Hey Silly 5:37 Dragonian King hi lily 5:37 Flower1470 I want to talk to you about these Team Downsize attacks 5:37 Dragonian King oh yeah its the last one btw they're done with the super-mega-baloney sandwich-attacks 5:37 Flower1470 oh good But I still want to tell you 5:38 Dragonian King k i figured it was getting kind of old :P whats jony's account name again? Jony cfl? 5:47 Flower1470 something like that yeah that's it 5:49 Dragonian King make sure he doesnt tell anyone else about it lol oh yeah he created it here should i send him a message? 5:52 Flower1470 if you want to Williamm258 has arrived at the official chat of Team Downsize. Join us, we have cookies. 5:52 Flower1470 Hey Will 5:52 Williamm258 hi 5:53 Dragonian King WILLIAM LAD hi Loving77 has arrived at the official chat of Team Downsize. Join us, we have cookies. 5:57 Loving77 hey hey hey 5:58 Dragonian King sup peep 5:58 Flower1470 Sup Peep 5:59 Dragonian King peep 6:05 Loving77 what 6:07 Dragonian King watch zexal so you can watch arc v so i can find out what it is oh and lily have you and peep watched GX/5D's yet 6:14 Flower1470 I've finished the first season of GX 6:14 Loving77 I didn't even start GX yet 6:14 Dragonian King :O slacker 6:15 Loving77 And I didn't finish DM yet 6:16 Dragonian King :O :O :O :O 6:16 Flower1470 She has the 4 episode finale, Capsule Monsters, the first virtual world, and the Duke Devlin duel 6:16 Dragonian King you're lazy peep burn the witch 6:17 Loving77 I don't feel like watching it 6:18 Dragonian King oh well looks like arc III will be on hold for a while 6:18 Flower1470 Peep how about tackling Zexal sub this week? 6:18 Loving77 sure but it will be very sad 6:19 Flower1470 70-something episode for 5 days 6:19 Dragonian King YAY 6:19 Flower1470 Hold on let me figure this out 6:19 Dragonian King i wonder what they'll do to the ending lol does everyone die 6:20 Flower1470 Yes 6:20 Loving77 yup 6:20 Flower1470 but then they come back 6:20 Loving77 soon too 6:20 Flower1470 we have 72 episodes to watch 6:20 Dragonian King thats in dub 6:21 Loving77 0_o 6:21 Dragonian King do they stay dead in sub 6:21 Flower1470 ....they come back in the sub O_o 6:21 Dragonian King oh 6:21 Flower1470 that hasnt been dubbed yeat yet* 6:21 Dragonian King wait it hasnt? 6:21 Flower1470 ... 6:21 Dragonian King im confused :D has anyone died in dub yet 6:22 Loving77 I'll have to read everything to Will >.< 6:22 Dragonian King btw i have a story for you guys 6:22 Flower1470 Zexal ended in Japan with 146 episodes two months ago 6:22 Dragonian King its called ugly whale once there was a guy named Whale he was so ugly, that everyone died 6:22 Flower1470 Dub is on 113 6:22 Dragonian King but iceman brought them back the end 6:23 Flower1470 @Peep that equals out to 14.4 episodes each day for 5 days 6:23 Loving77 bleh 6:23 Flower1470 14.4*25 = 360 minutes = 6 hours 6:23 Loving77 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 6:24 Flower1470 *sob* okay let's include Saturday 6:24 Loving77 it's not going to make it any better 6:25 Flower1470 shh let me try 12 episodes a day 12*25 = 300 minutes = 5 hours 6:25 Dragonian King how do you watch 14.4 episodes lol 6:26 Flower1470 :rofl: You don't Anyway 5 hours each day Monday - Saturday 6:27 Loving77 5 hours of reading..... that's going to hurt 6:27 Flower1470 If we start at 11 that'd take us to 4 We might have to pull a Season 0 6:27 Dragonian King oof 6:27 Loving77 we can't do that to him again 6:27 Flower1470 Since it'll be dubbed eventually 6:28 Loving77 I read sub to him before 6:28 Flower1470 i cant stand that 6:29 Loving77 I've read to Will all day before 6:29 Flower1470 I'll have to give him a crash course on Japanese 6:29 Loving77 but my throat hurt so bad at the end of the day 6:29 Dragonian King lol lily he can barely read english how will he understand japanese 6:32 Loving77 When they're dueling he can understand what's going on 6:33 Flower1470 boku = "i" or "we" Jya jyan = ta-da yami no game = dark game duel = duel kawaii = cute ore no turn = my turn kattobingu = bring it to 'em draw = draw That's wat I learned off of Season 0. what* and the bit of Zexal we watched This has been Japanese Crash Course with Flower1470. You are now prepared to watch Yugioh 6:36 Dragonian King yay 6:37 Flower1470 oh my gosh I now have that part in the first episode of season 0 abridged where yami slides down the building, turns to the guy he's playing with, and say "hi" really creepily stuck in my head 6:38 Loving77 lol 6:38 Flower1470 THAT WAS THE BEST im going to watch it again real quick "Ushio, baby, how's in hanging? Get it? Cuz you're gonna die!" it* @Peep do you have a drawing on hand that you want me to color 6:44 Loving77 ....why? 6:44 Flower1470 im bored 6:44 Loving77 But we're playing W101 won't it be hard to go between two things? 6:45 Flower1470 I've been doing that for the past 45 minutes nvm ill just go find something else to do 6:46 Loving77 whatever 6:52 Dragonian King ooo soooo 7:43 Flower1470 . 7:46 Williamm258 bye silly 7:46 Dragonian King bye will Chrisgaff has arrived at the official chat of Team Downsize. Join us, we have cookies. 7:46 Flower1470 Hey Chris 7:46 Loving77 hi chris 7:46 Chrisgaff Hey guys Williamm258 got downsized. 7:47 Flower1470 ooo 7:54 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:54 Dragonian King bye peep oh hi chris 7:55 Chrisgaff Bye pen Hey Silly. Loving77 got downsized. 7:57 Flower1470 ooo 8:19 Dragonian King im not ready for monday 8:20 Flower1470 why not 8:47 Chrisgaff Guess we'll never know. 8:47 Flower1470 guess not lol 8:51 Dragonian King never know what 8:51 Flower1470 I asked you why you're not ready for tomorrow 8:53 Dragonian King no you didnt Dragonian King im not ready for monday You are now away. 7:47 Chrisgaff Guess we'll never know. but anyways im not ready because its monday 8:53 Flower1470 I ASKED 8:53 Dragonian King and im tired 8:53 Flower1470 Loving77 got downsized. 7:57 Flower1470 ooo 8:19 Dragonian King im not ready for monday 8:20 Flower1470 why not 8:47 Chrisgaff Guess we'll never know. 8:54 Dragonian King i didnt see that 8:54 Flower1470 Chris must've seen it too Oh Wikia 8:59 Chrisgaff I saw it Flower1470: ooo 8:19 Dragonian King: im not ready for monday 8:20 Flower1470: why not 9:00 Dragonian King wikia is weird 9:00 Flower1470 lol 9:02 Chrisgaff I g2g. Ttyl guys. 9:02 Dragonian King bye chris 9:03 Chrisgaff Adios Chrisgaff got downsized. 9:05 Flower1470 ooo 9:36 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King got downsized. 9:38 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:June 2014